Transformers x Reader
by Delightful Turtle
Summary: I am not taking requests yet. This story has my short little ideas, as well as requests from a different website. Please read with caution as some are adult themed.
1. TFP BUMBLEBEE

You were by the human corner, watching Jack and Raf have a racing death match. You didn't really understand why they would use computer models of cars to race just for enjoyment, but then again you didn't know much about human culture.

"What time is it?!" Miko was sprawled along the couch, her head going over the arm rest, and her feet in Jack's lap.

"Time for you to get a watch," Jack said. Miko raised her head and glared at him, which then prompted her to jab her heel into his thigh. He yelped as it made him lose his last try at beating Raf. He groaned in irritation, as Raf patted him on the back for comfort.

"[Name] may you please tell me what time it is?" Your frame jolted at the sudden attention, you were simply observing. "4:30 p.m., may I ask why?" You asked.

"It's almost time for their human tradition of getting sugar high." Ratchet grumbled, logging in data on a nearby computer. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had just walked in from patrol, Optimus was being a prime and Arcee was on the roof.

" _Miko and sugar? That doesn't sound good."_ Bumblebee beeped.

"It's not good for any of the children." Ratchet chided. He looked down at the kids right when Miko was making a face. He made a snort like sound and continued back at his work.

"It's called Halloween." Raf said as he turned off the T.V. Halloween? Wait where was Bulkhead? As soon as you were going to ask the lights of the base turned off, and so did the computers. The only thing lit was your headlights, you could still sense Bumblebee next to you and Ratchet.

They were quiet… too quiet…

Your audio receptors heard a bag zip open, then Jack said "Turn off your headlights," which you did. A flashlight turned on and was handed over to Raf, as he made it illuminate his face.

"Halloween has many different names, Allhalloween, All Hallows' Eve, or All Saints' Eve." Raf had muttered.

"What is the point of this?" You asked. You heard some small footsteps, which meant someone was leaving? It didn't matter as Miko abruptly shushed you.

"It is a yearly celebration in a number of countries on the 31 of October, which is the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It it the time dedicated to remembering the dead, like saints or hallows, martyrs, and all faithful departed believers. Around this time, the traditional focus is to use 'humor and ridicule to confront the power of death'."

With your optics brightened to try to see through the dark, but all you could see was Raf's face, only part of it of lightened up by the flashlight. Which made everything creepy, as no one else seemed to interrupt.

Raf just stared at you until he suddenly jumped as the TV seemed to start playing classical music but suddenly switched to nothing. Finally an odd-shaped doll appeared on screen. Miko gasped, "I don't remember this..."

Wait were they all trying to scare her? A Cybertronian warrior that has been fighting against _the Decepticons_ for eons? They would have to try harder than that. "Alright guys, the gig is up-"

"Let's play a game." The puppet had said. The screen glitched as there seemed to a room, with a figure lying against the wall. There was a glass box and a knife hanging next to it. The figure groaned and moved just enough for you too see the face. What the slag?

"Okay what's going on," Raf squeaked. It was Jack, who looked like he was the one fighting Decepticons for eons. The puppet's voice was heard again.

"60 seconds, 1 minute. Jack Darby must put his blood to fill the container enough for him to remove the shackles." It said. That's when you noticed the metal surrounding Jack's leg. You could hear the chiming of little girls count slowly, "One, two. Three, four. Five, six." It seemed as if they were singing.

"I did not sign up for this." Miko argued. "Look [Name], we meant to just creep you out a little bit with Raf's face in the dark, as that is really scary."  
"Hey!" Raf whispered.  
"But I seriously have no idea what's happening."

"What do we do?!" You yelled at Bumblebee and Ratchet. They did nothing but stare at the screen.

"Forty eight, Forty nine, Fifty." Time was passing this fast? You looked at the screen as your optics widened. Where was Arcee? Optimus? You wanted to go find him, but nothing in the room stood out to you as where Jack was hidden. Jack then took the blade and he felt it with his fingers. He did his best to reach over the glass box as he took the knife, he was ready to cut. "Fifty six, Fifty seven, Fifty eight." You were ready to explode, but then the TV flicked off. The lights and computers turned back on, and there was Bulkhead walking out a hallway with Jack in his hand.

Raf and Miko looked astonished as you.

Bulkhead simply put Jack (who didn't look like he was beaten up) next to the other kids and grinned at Bumblebee. _They planned this. Bumblebee planned this._

Miko huffed and punched Jack in the chin, which made him fall to the side. You did the same with Bumblebee. "WHAT THE FRAGGING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Miko had marched back to the couch, grumbling to herself as Raf and Jack watched you beat up Bulkhead and Bumblebee. You were about to move on to Ratchet, who seemed to edge away from the room when Bumblebee brought you to face him.

He was only a head taller, but his stare was soft. You vented out heated air and tried to ask why they did this. All you got was a kiss on the forehead and a nuzzle against your helm. He stood up straight once again, his eyes happy you didn't push away. " _Happy Halloween.~_ "


	2. BAYVERSE OPTIMUS

Wheezing, you dropped the data pad next you. You were a civilian liaison. How? You got tangled with the bots in Italy. All you wanted was some vacation time while Decepticons seemed to plow through your hotel. Some political guys were on the same level...and let's just say you saw some papers no one else was to see. Galloway was upset, but you ended up making a name for yourself.

You worked around the base before Lennox suggested you be the connection for the Autobots, since Gallowdouchey and others weren't as amazed just to be in the same room with them. Well the Autobots weren't amazed by them either.

So now here you were, in front of Prime's abode, breathing your heart out with a huge date tablet next to you. Damn thing wasn't breaking a sweat. Other N.E.S.T workers looked at you concerned, but you waved them off. Time to knock, or pound your puny fists on the giant metal door.

"You may come in." You heard Optimus say.

You didn't say anything, as last time you had to yell for him to hear you. Others didn't take to kindly to that.

Optimus noticed the silence and the door swished open. "Hey Big O." You cheered. You had the tablet in your hands, dragging it on the floor. Good thing it had a cover or _you_ would be buying another one.

"Hello [Name]." He took the data pad from your hands, seeing you pale with each step. "I do not understand why you carry these every time. Is there not a device to simply hold it for you?" He watched as you crawled onto his other servo and put you and the data pad on the table. You huffed and rolled to the side.

"No, I think Galloway just enjoys knowing I suffer. But hey, I'd enjoy watching him suffer too, him and his...small peanut balls." You muttered. Gallowdouchey was a coward, no doubt about that. Always hiding behind political power.

Optimus only hummed, hearing you mumble to yourself. He would talk to Lennox about getting you _something_ to carry in whatever, and he would also talk to Galloway.

"You know what would be smart?" You said, lying on your back away from the data pad. "If we got a flash drive to carry all the files that you needed to agree too or whatever, and just plugging it into a data pad here. I could carry that like a feather, with my new muscles from all that lifting." Maybe you would talk to Ratchet about that.

"You could ask Wheeljack to make one." Optimus shifted his optics over to you. Your legs were hanging off of his metal table. It was cold and helped you and your stressed body.

"Nah, he almost killed me today." That caused a thud, and you looked over to Optimus. Did he just jump?

"What did he exactly do?" His worry was seen in his optics, which made you sit up.

"Walked in on the wrong time," You then explained that Wheeljack was making some new technology to aid the human's rifles in the fight against the remaining Decepticons. No one stepped up to the plate to try it, and well you turned into the guinea pig, or the space slug, as Wheeljack had put it. It fizzed up, making you panic and trying shake it off. Another soldier came over and pulled it off your arm and kicked it in the air. You had never seen a firework that close.

"Good thing you are alright." Optimus nodded at you.

"Yeah or else you would have to deal with Gaboomboom by yourself." You joked. Gaboomboom meant that Galloway always exploded in anger at you or another bot. Kind of like how you almost exploded...

"No." He muttered. "I would have done something."

"Why not do something now?" You asked. He was rude, not only to Autobots but to other soldiers.

"He only cares deeply about the world he and others live in, unless there is a major problem or threat I would have to discuss it with other personnel." The only reason you were able to be at N.E.S.T was because of the Director. Even though many disliked him, he knew how to do his job. He chose you because of your background and education, and it helped you harden into the person you were today. Without you knowing it, the Director made you less easy to pick at in the conferences. It also made you meet Optimus himself, and if someone else was here, they would have made you sworn to secrecy and go home. After many months talking to you, he didn't really want to see you go.

You laid back down only for your phone to beep. "Agh fuck." You grunted.

Optimus looked at you and then digitally signed the documents on the data pad. "Need a lift?"

"Falling to the floor would be nice, but a lift would be great." You climbed into his outstretched servo only to hear his engine rumble lowly. "Bad joke?"

"Considering your disrupted meeting with offlining earlier, yes, it was a bad joke." He let you onto the ground. "Be safe [Name]."

"Mkay Big O. You too." Now to go see what the Director wanted.


	3. TFP ULTRA MAGNUS

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"Ever since the battle at Darkmount and the base reduced to rubble, Ultra Magnus wanted at least a soldier, or even himself, to watch the base as the others went out into the field. br /br /Ratchet did stay and kept an eye on things but, he wasn't the warrior type. Just a medic, but he had given him a new hand, which he was thankful for. If there was another Decepticon attack on trying to take over the new base, Ratchet would not be able to defend it /br /So, it was him, Ratchet, the halls of base, and a /br /br /The children were at school, as it was against human laws for them emnot /emto go to school. He didn't see the problem with it, but Miko had voiced it as prison for the mind. It was better than being here, where they could go 'emsquish' /br /He wandered through the base, looking through the rooms, just observing for anything different. He then walked around to see you on a couch you and the other humans had brought. For the "human touch" you said. Ultra Magnus didn't understand, how could a seating condition be by the human touch? How does just a wooden object add "human touch" to the base? He'll probably never find out...br /br /You had the remote in your hand going through Netflix. You had just finished watching NCIS season 8. That's when you noticed the big /br /"Is this what you humans call Netflix and chill?" He asked as he got your attention. He noticed the logo and decided to research it. What was Netflix? The Wikipedia site had described it as an internet streaming media... on-demand... it was an american provider... and also a "meme"?br /What ever that was he decided to let you answer, but he was slightly disappointed to get laughter. br /br /"It depends on what you want the chilling to be. In this case, I am chilled because its so cold in here." You said, looking around for a vent making the frigid air. "Come sit and learn some human culture," You smiled up at him. "You need the education." You mumbled softly. br /br /He heard you, and there was nothing else going on in the base. "I suppose so..."br /br /You went back to looking at the TV, which was a HDD Flatscreen 55'' (courtesy of Agent Fowler). "How 'bout some Cosmos?"br / br /You let the profile of the show sit on the screen for a few seconds, seeing how Ultra Magnus was reading. "No, I've read data on space-"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;""Sure," you hummed, pressing play. Ultra Magnus turned his helm to look at you, before standing /br /"Why watch something if you are already informed on the subject?"br /br /"Because you learn details," you reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him down. "You won't just be 'informed' of how life was made on emmy world/em, but you'll learn the rules and guidelines." br /br /Ultra Magnus was still a big guy, and how you pulled his stubborn aft down, you had no clue. You held onto his arm though, not only to make sure he didn't run away but it was warm. Way different from how you imagined it. br /br /"Not only could humans go squish under one of the Autobots' pedes, but you are in fact squishy." He looked down at where your arms were interlocked and then back at you. br /br /You didn't see his optics of wonder, but he could see your happiness whether from him staying or from the television show. It made him smile softly at how you could be so easily /br /Human culture was surely interesting./p 


	4. TFP KNOCKOUT

_Systems Rebooted, Energon levels at 44%, charging, need medical attention._

Your optics scanned the room. After fighting a group of Decepticons over an old energon mine, surely you knew you were on the Nemesis. One Autobot could only fight for so long by themselves.

"I've seen you've awoken." The mech pressed his digits against your shoulder. You tried to not make a sound, you didn't want to show weakness in front of Knockout.

He chuckled softly, "So you're a strong one? Tell me, why was a lonely femme scouting out a _Decepticon_ energon mine by herself?"

You didn't say anything. You weren't going to say anything.

Knockout hummed as his servos faintly smoothed over your frame. "It was a poor choice." He poked at your helm, parts of it shattered. "A femme doesn't deserve that sort of treatment." He pursed his lips. "Especially on how few there are." He walked around the berth table, keeping an optic on your vitals. "You are a strong one," he smirked, "but everyone needs special care."

His words were fading in and out. Your helm was not in a good condition, but it could be worse. "Why? I am your enemy, you should be treating me that way."You said. No sound came from him. Your frame groaned as Knockout was now over you. His frame giving off a heat that made you warm up even more. All you could do was stare into his ruby optics, wondering. What was his plan now? Dissect you? Or...

No, your helm was too damaged to compute. Maybe you were in a worse condition after all.

"My dear, do not think I am being good to you. Out of the three femmes, you have caught my eye." Knockout said. What? This was not a Decepticon...  
"After eons of fighting, you do know how it is to be alone? Just yourself and a weapon." His digits were running down your frame, your processor whirling. You haven't had another body over you in so long. "The need to fill a hunger that is _long over due._ " He said.

You tried to push him off, the restraints from the table holding you back. _No this wasn't the right way._ Knockout raised an optic ridge, watching through your optics your inner turmoil. "Your helm seems to not be in the right place, hmm?" His frame getting closer to yours. "You don't have to fight it if you want." He looked over at a monitor, seeing as your frame was heating up.

You did want a partner, not just a fling. After you both were done you were going to become a prisoner. You did not want to just give way and then turned to a pile of slag. As an Autobot you had honor. Surely Knockout had some as well.

You could not however not return the sudden kiss from the Decepticon doctor. He made sure that everything was being touched. You wanted to cry, from this sudden action. Knockout was a decent looking mech no doubt because of his particular protection on his finish, but he was a Decepticon. If you were to ever return back to your comrades... you _would not_ be able to look at any of them.

If he wasn't a Decepticon...

Well that would be a completely different situation then?

Knockout's servos went through the cracks in your armor, his sharp talons poking and prodding. Oh how they danced across your protoform ever so lightly. His helm went lower, his glossa leaving a trail down your neck cables.

All you could do was hold back, it would be giving him pleasure in knowing what exactly he was doing.

He stopped, lifting his helm above yours. Licking his lips with a very smug grin. "The doctor must close up." He said as he bent down lower. "Do not fret [Name], as a certified doctor, I make sure to visit patients daily." He swung over you, making sure to place his servos on your inner thighs, rubbing slowly as he got off. You tried to not make any facial movements, and once Knockout went through the door, your whole system sprung online. Fans trying to cool your core...the memory of exactly where you were touched. You whined, staring at the ceiling.

Stupid Knockout...he was only trying to get under your armor. Probably in more ways than one. Though, you wouldn't mind a second try.

Just exactly were you getting into?


End file.
